Weird Love
by KioTrio
Summary: What happens when Kibas a freak and Sakura thinks he's a pervert? Love? Probably not.


Sakura sat alone on her bed staring up at the ceiling, she was the only one in the house and was bored out of her mind. She lived with her step-brother Shino and his family, they were all somewhat quiet, so it was obvious she was adopted, that and her pink hair. Her step-father was out on some sort of mission, and Shino was out with his best friend Kiba, doing who knows what. They were apparently 'training' but since Kiba came over regularly, she knew enough about him, to know they were probably out flirting with girls- Correction, Kiba was probably flirting with girls and dragging Shino along with him. Sakura groaned, she hated Kiba, the only good thing about him _always_ coming over was that he brought his dog Akamaru, that and he wasn't entirely that horrible to look at… And his constant smart alec comments were pretty funny.

"Sakura" She could recognize that bland voice from anywhere, Shino was home! She sprung off the bed and ran to her door.

"Sakura! C'mon Pink!" She froze in her tracks, that was Kibas voice! She made a disgusted sound and slowly walked to her bedroom door and opened it. She yelped when she saw them both standing there, Shino wearing his regular oversized jacket and Kiba, wearing his oversized jacket with the hood up, _'twins'_ she thought to herself. Kiba walked in and put his arm around her.

"You know if you ever want to become a ninja you'll have to quit being sucha scardy cat" She scoffed, there was no way Shino's family would let her become a ninja, she had begged but they said it was to dangerous for someone as 'delicate' as her.

"Sakura, Kiba and I are going out to train, would you like to come with us?" Leave it to Shino to be such a gentlemen.

"Didn't you just come back from training?" She said as she stepped out of Kibas arm length.

"W-" Shino was interrupted by, who else but Kiba?

"Well excuse us for trying to be gentlemen" She tried to say something but Kiba kept going "I mean, you wanted to become a ninja, always going on and on about it, now you don't even want to train?" Sakura clenched her teeth, he always had to do this.

"I would love to" She mustered up a fake smile _'I would love to kick your ass'_ Shino nodded, his face still emotionless, from what she could see anyway. From the corner of her eye she saw Kiba smiling his face off with his regular goofy smile, he just _loved_ annoying her didn't he.

"Well lets get going then!" Kiba said, he clapped his hands together, shoving past her and Shino he made his way out of her bedroom. Shino turned around, following him without a word. Sakura stood there dumbfounded for a moment, he did not just push her aside! _'Oh hell to the no!'_ She really hoped that she would get to spar with him, show him a thing or two, she was not just some girl he could push around! Her face reddened, the only way she could spar with him was if she went with them, meaning not just standing there! She sprinted out of the room, running downstairs, to see Shino staring at her, emotionlessly of course, and Kiba was petting Akamaru, not paying any attention to her.

"Akamaru!" She said in her usual bubbly tone, like she said, the only good thing about Kiba. The dog looked up at her, he wagged his tail, his tongue hanging out in the process.

"Took her forever" Kiba whispered into the dogs ear, _'dumbass, dogs can't understand you'_ she chuckled to herself, brains was one thing Kiba would never have. Though she was sure, the dog almost looked like it was smiling, _'weird'_ she shrugged and walked over to pet him. The dog happily accepted.

"Sakura, we must go soon" She looked over at Shino and sighed.

"Fine" She twirled around and headed for the door, grabbing Shinos hand in the process. She dragged him out of the house, she had came to watch him train a few times, so she knew were they usually went. She tried to walk fast, hoping maybe Kiba would lose track of them. _'Arrogant jerk'_ she thought to herself, he always treated her like a helpless fool, but she wasn't helpless. She wasn't! That, and when he thought she wasn't paying attention, he would always sniff her, it really creeped her out. She started to let her mind drift off, he was a pervert, a big one too, but why'd he have to pick on her!

She sighed, Shino had horrible taste in choosing friends, of course, they seemed to have fun with each other, and Shino didn't have much friends, so might as well let them be. But she swore, if he made one more remark about her hair she would punch him through a wall! Suddenly her faced smashed against something, and she fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Shouldn't have walked so fast" She mumbled as she rubbed her cheek, her body tensed when she heard laughter, coming from in front of her, that was Kibas laugh. She immediately blushed, why was she able to tell his laugh from everyone else's, _'oh that's right! He's always laughing at me!'_ Her blushed died and a look of disgust replaced it, _'jerk'_.

"Pinkie, watch were your going, you could run into some pervert" _'I just did' _She looked up at him, she had never noticed how tall he was. He held out his hand, and she accepted, he was able to pull her up with ease, maybe she was to delicate to become a ninja… She shook those thoughts out of her head and realized they were just outside of the training field. "Almost squished Akamaru" She rolled her eyes.

"Somebody else is here, I suppose we'll have to find somewhere else to train" She looked over at Shino, and then back over to the field, there was only one person there. She squinted to see who it was, he had black hair and a blue shirt with shorts.

"Wow he's cute" A smile crept across her face.

"He's what?" She snapped out of the trance and looked over at Kiba, she said that out loud didn't she… He crossed his arms staring at her, he didn't look impressed.

"I said…He's good" She started rubbing her head nervously. She looked away and started to fake laugh, _'smooth'_.

"He's not all that great!" She started looking everywhere but near Kiba trying to avoid eye contact, _'please don't do anything stupid, please, please, please!' _The last thing she needed was him embarrassing her in front of, probably the cutest guy in all of Konoha! "I could totally kick his ass, wait here!" Her eye twitched, he wasn't, he was just jo- She looked back to where, he once was, _'crap he is!'_. By the time she looked over to were the raven haired boy was training Kiba was already there, _'how is he so fast!'_ She ran towards him, hoping he wasn't doing anything she would have to apologize for.

"Well see here kid, you better back off my wo-" She tackled him to the ground, wrapping her hands around his throat in one quick motion. He made an "ack!" sound and tried to pry her hands off of his throat. He started to kick and squirm, but there was no way she'd let him get away that easily.

"Ow!" She felt something clamp into her leg, she jumped up to see what it was. "Akamaru!" The dog bared its teeth and growled at her. She took a few steps back, he wouldn't attack her again would he? The dog lunged at her, and Sakura dodged, though he barely missed her.

"Kiba! Call him off" She turned around to see Shino, she took a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why! She doesn't appreciate anything I do!" She could hear Akamaru still growling, she buried her face in Shinos jacket, was he trying to kill her!

"Kiba she's scared" She heard a low growling sound, but it wasn't coming from Akamaru.

"Fine, Akamaru, stop, she's not a threat anymore…" She couldn't hear anymore growling, but she still didn't let go of Shino. A chill went down her spine when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Sakura, I'm sorry" she wiped away her tears and turned towards him. He smiled softly, she smiled back at him, she opened her arms, motioning for a hug, he leaned in close, and she slapped him.

"Fight fair you pig!" She ran home, trying to fight the urge to run back and slap him some more.

* * *

><p>She rocked back and forth on her bed, she had locked her door so when Shino came back he wasn't able to get in, and he didn't want to use his bugs, because he knew they freaked her out. She shivered, and used her arms to cover herself, where was that breeze coming from, she looked over at her window to see it was open. <em>'I don't remember opening this'<em> she got up off of her bed and walked over to it and she slammed it down with a grunt, _'stupid wind'_. She turned around and instead of looking at the other end of the room she was looking at Kiba! She shrieked but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh" He used his other hand to caress her face. "It's okay" She felt herself heat up when he touched her, then reality struck, he had sneaked into her room! _'He really is a pervert!'_ She started to squirm, "Sakura stop! I want…I want to show you how much you mean to me" With that he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips, soon after they fell onto the bed and began doing things Sakura thought she would never do, at least with Kiba anyway.

_And every night since then, Kiba would sneak into her room, and that night would seem to start all over again. Month after month they continued doing it, while Shino was unaware, until she got pregnant that is, and once the baby was born, much to her dismay, Akamaru became the godfather. _


End file.
